


Souls of Blue

by OreoSkeleton55



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (I am so evil right now calling me and Sans dat...), Dad?Mom? Sans, F/M, Gen, Grandpa W. D. Gaster, Grandster, Kill me now Sans, M/M, Mom?Dad? Oreo, My soul maybe Patcince but I don't care kill me....., Oreo being a shy dick, Other, Sans Being An Asshole, Sans Being Sans, Very close firends, papyrus uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoSkeleton55/pseuds/OreoSkeleton55
Summary: U will seeeeee! I made to many spoilers on Quotev '-'





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi!

(youtu.be/VqdvMqGWX3A to lesson to while read)  
Oreo's POV  
I was out of that hotel after being in there for weeks, I rarely go out unless I have to, it rarely happens tho sense I am shy. It was snowy as always in snowden, other monsters say its very cold but I don't know what they are talking about, wats coldness??? Well any ways, I was out and about just going for a stroll till this huge dog monster thing came running toards me, not looking at my deriction at all. (Athour note:To laz to get my glasses so might be a cupple errors) The dog had armor on, its fur white, and little eyes, a small dog was chasing behind him also. I tryed to move away fast by teleporting but it was to late, I got tripped on badly by the huge thing and broke a bone or to. Screaming in pain as the other dog fell on us, the bigger dog was so scared it ran away while the other just walked off to thid random house. (Athour note:the smaller dog is Sans and Papyrus's pet, and yes its named Toby)

Sans POV  
I was on the couch just chilling while Paps was in the kitchen making his spegheiti as usual, the sounds of pots and pans and stuff as he did. I sudenly herd some thing scratching the door, the sounds of pots and kitchen stuff stoped. "SANS, WHOS THAT???" I shrug. "I don't know, I will check..." As I open the door I hear screams and barking, it was Toby, but the screams whrent from him, it was from some one else. I guessed it wanted me to follow it. "Paps, I'm going to Grillby's" "*sigh* OKAY BROTHER!" I closed the door and started to follow the pup, the screams where getting louder till I saw some one. They where kinda like me but a bit diffrent, they looked like thy might be a girl, they where allso a skeleton like me. They didint have much energy left to scream so they just whimpered softly, as I came closer it looked like they broke some bones. "Heya, kid? A-are you, okay?" They just layed there, no responce. "Co-comon kid, say s-some thing!" Nothing...... "K-kid!?" still... nothing... I fimaly desided to take them some where safer, I picked them up and walked back to my house. I opened the door with my magic and greeted Paps."Heya Paps..." I set them on the couch as my brother came in. "BROTHER, WHOS THAT?" "I don't know, I just found them in the snow, must of gotten beaten up or some thing." I looked at the bones carefuly, they broke there right arm, and some ribs. "I CAN GET SOME BANDAGES BROTHER!" "okay Paps" After I bandaged them up I let them rest for a bit, I can tell they are barely alive, wich worrys me a bit. 

(Athours note:My first ever story woooooooo!!! I feel very positive! well my tablets on 29% due to my Fking Dad keeping the charger away as punishment, not waying why!! Boiiiii!!)


	2. Shocked wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blah blah blahhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooiii

Papyrus' POV  
IT HAS BEEN A WHILE HOW, THAT SKELETON MONSTER STAYED HERE STILL NOT AWAKE. SANS' LET HER STAY IN HIS ROOM AT NIGHT AND PUT HER ON THE COUCH IN THE MORNING, SO HE CAN WATCH HER JUST IN CASE SHE WAKES UP. HE SOME TIMES JUST LEFT HER ON THE COUCH AND WENT TO GRILLBY'S, LIKE HE ALLWAYS DOES... I WONDER IF SHE LIKES SPGHEITI, I HO-SHES AWAKE!!!!!!  
Oreo's POV  
I just woke up, w-what?! w-ha?! whats this place????!!!! W-Wwhos that???!! "HI THERE!!! YOUR AWAKE!!!! I'M THE GREATTTTT PAPYRUS!!! WHO ARE YOU????""G-GG-WH-HUUH?!" "OOO, DON'T BE SHY! WHATS YOUR NAME???" "M-M-MY N-NAMES O-O-OR-OREO..."

(Athour note:sorry short chap!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boiiii


	3. Pay Your Tab Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoiii

Sans POV  
I was hanging out at Grillby's after putting that mystery monster on the couch, for Paps to watch over, it's been all most half an hour now sense left on the couch. Gez kid, are you taking a month or more nap or some thing, you are allmost beating my record here! *sudenly bonetrussle goes off on Sans' phone*   
Phone call: S:SANS P:PAPS  
S:"Sup bro?"   
P:"SHES AWAKE!!!"  
S:"Who?"  
P:"UHHHGG!!!! YOU KNOW WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT!!!!!"  
S:"Who?"  
P:"JUST COME OVER HERE!!!!!!"   
S:"Where?"  
P:"AT OUR HOUSE MOTHER F*****!!!!!!"  
*Papyrus hangs up*   
Grillby's POV   
"So, I'm guessing to put it on your tap?" "Yep" Sans says while siping his ketchup, finishing it up and setting it down. "See ya, Grilbs." "Bye..." Will he ever pay his f***** tap??? It's over. 1000...   
Papyrus' POV  
"OREO? THATS COOL! DO YOU LIKE SPEGHEITI???!!! PLZ SAY YES!" She nodded "S-Sure." "WANNA MAKE SPEGHEITI WITH ME, I KNOW WE JUST MET BUT AT LEAST STAY FOR A WHILE!" "O-ok" We went to the Kechin. "HERES A APRIN FOR YOU!" "Thanks.." She says while I hand her a blue and orange striped aprin. "YOUR WELCOME OREO!" While finishing puting on my aprin the front door opens, it was Sans. "Heya Paps, who's this?" "HER NAMES OREO! I AM GUESSING SHE LIKES OREOS, RIHT OREO?" "Y-ya, I l-love them, my mom craved O-Oreos, and I-I loves oreos the m-most when I was l-little..." "Cool, names Sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boiiiii


	4. Speghetit!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoiiiiii

Oreo's POV  
"Nice name, Sans." I said while shyly smileing. "Your names cool to." "THE SPIGHEITIS READY!!!" Yay its ready, I was starving! How long have I been out any way? Is this THere place? Ehhh enough of the questions, I just want to eat!  
Sans POV  
She looked very curious for a while, maybe questioning what happened. Paps set the table up and put 3 plates down for all three of us, Oreo looked very eagar to eat, propualy because she was out for allmost a month and a week. "TIME TO EAT!" "k Pappy" she was there in a flash, very eagar to start eating, not serprized if she gets 2nds.(Papyrus' cooking is good in this timeline, Tori helped with that) After we all where at the table and was papared for eating she scalfed it all down, yep new it.... she got 2nds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boiiiii


	5. ¡Sólo hablo español todo el tiempo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Hablo español meow ... hehehe .... no realmente, estoy usando google translate sense No hablo o no lo sé ...

,............................. 

 

 

 

 

........

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April- I mean umm... Fooled ya!!!!  
> Also here's the real thing that I wanted to talk about.
> 
> I am getting rid of this sense my OC has changed a lot '-'

**Author's Note:**

> Boi!


End file.
